


Because of You

by looneymoony



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Cliffhangers, Gen, Gore, Post-Episode: s02e17 Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Spoilers - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Violence, Weirdmageddon, unresolved cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneymoony/pseuds/looneymoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten when you submit to the soil of the earth.<br/>Bill Cipher has a physical form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: October 22, 2015  
> I wrote this fic a couple days before Weirdmageddon Part 1 to calm myself down. Contains major spoilers for Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, but most of it was just speculation about what might happen.  
> Tumblr Source: http://looneymoonyreblog.tumblr.com/post/131725798941/heres-the-first-bit-of-that-huge-fic-i-was  
> "here’s the first bit of that huge fic i was talking about… ill likely never finish it bc in three days it’ll be too far from canon for my liking (LMAO IM STILL NOT READY) and its way too long for me to have the patience for it but i think this first bit is still alright and fairly well-written (it might even shed some light on a bit of my previous fic) so y’all can have it if you want it’s after the break"

_No._

_No no no no no no no no no no_

_This can’t be hapPENIIIING—_

Stanford felt numb as he saw Dipper collapse onto the ground next to him, clutching his stomach. _No, no, no._

“Dipper? Dipper, are you alright?!” he sank to his knees, shaking his nephew. Chaos continued all around him. A thousand thoughts were flying through his head and yet all he could clearly hear was Dipper whimpering. His eyes were so wide, his pupils dilated, why was he trembling -

“Dipper, listen to me,” he said, scooping the child up in his arms. “You have to focus on the sound of my voice. We’re going to get you out of here, but I need your help. Whatever happens, you can’t close your eyes, alright? Don’t close your -”

Suddenly, he jumped back, burned by a white-hot flame that erupted from nowhere. He glanced down at his hands and saw frost beginning to grow on his fingertips. Ears ringing with a cold laugh, he looked on in horror as his nephew was lifted into the air in a bright blue bubble.

_“NO!”_  ignoring the searing pain, he leaped forward with all his might to grab Dipper, catch a hold of him, anything to keep him down -

And he missed.

At the last moment, the boy was lifted up just above Ford’s reach, landing him face-first into the dirt.

Ford turned and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the sight of Dipper, flying into the air along with  _Mabel, in her own pink bubble and those workers, Wendy and Soos and some people he didn’t even recognize and Stanley too none of them were moving why weren’t they moving –_

That laugh.

They were all circling around Bill. Bill was here. Here in the real world. Staring down, straight into Ford’s eyes. And he was laughing.

##  **~~“Are you watching, Sixer? I hope you’re watching.”~~ **

A flick of his finger.

The bubbles all disintegrated into dust.

Dead –

All of them –

Bill was laughing –

_God, he was laughing –_

_And they were all dead –_

He pulled out his pistol, eyes drowning in tears, and began shooting wildly at Bill. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see,  _God why was he still laughing –_

##  **~~“I think that’s enough of that.”~~ **

The gun melted in his hands as Stanford was grabbed by Bill and held right in front of him, his own single eye at least five times his size.

##  **~~“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, Stanford. Finally, after one trillion years, I’m free, and I get to watch this world burn! Do you have any idea how spectacular this is?!”~~ **

Stanford didn’t move. He couldn’t move.

##  **~~“Aw, come on, give us a smile! You don’t want to look so glum in front of your niece, now, do you?”~~ **

His heart stopped. There, hovering in front of him, was Mabel, eyes wide with terror. “Grunkle Ford, please! Help me!”

He could hardly breathe. “You’re alive?! Don’t worry, Mabel, I’ll find some way to -”

She screamed as her skin peeled away from her body, tearing away muscle, flesh, until all that was left were her tiny bones, evaporating into thin air.

##  **~~“Oops! Sorry, my bad. Here, let’s try again, shall we?”~~ **

Oh God, it was Stanley. “Ford, what’s going on? Do something!”

“Stanley…” he choked back tears. “Stanley, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

His words were cut off as his brother was engulfed in a ball of fire. His cries of agony rang in Stanford’s ears as he squeezed his eyes shut, praying to God that it would end soon.

##  **~~“STANFORD PINES.”~~ **

His eyes were forced open as he stared into the raging inferno of Bill’s massive eye, lungs crumpling as Bill clenched his fist.

##  **~~“IN THIS DIMENSION, I HAVE LIMITLESS POWER. I CAN BURN EVERYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE TWICE AND BRING IT ALL BACK JUST TO WATCH IT BURN AGAIN. BUT WHAT REALLY MAKES THE DEAL SWEETER IS YOU. I GET TO SEE YOU SUFFER. I CAN DESTROY EVERYONE YOU LOVE TIME AND TIME AGAIN, OR I CAN KILL YOU REPEATEDLY AND HAVE ALL OF YOUR FAMILY WATCH. AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART IS?”~~ **

He let go.

“It’s all because of you.”

The last thing he heard as the ground hurtled towards him was Bill cackling once more.


End file.
